Secret Santa
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: Girl Meets A Christmas Maya. Riley and Lucas's gifts are not shown in this episode. This was a really good emotional episode but those gifts not being addressed left me with some inspiration to write. Three chapters: Riley's gift to Farkle, Lucas's gift to Riley, Maya's gift to Lucas. Enjoy and let me know what you think :) (more friendship than romance for the genre by the way)
1. Menorah

At home Riley turned on her laptop to call Lucas. Despite her relatively calm reaction at Topanga's, she was feeling hurt that Lucas had gone home for the holidays without telling her. Riley didn't want this call to be a fight though, so she put on a cheery face.

"Riley!" Lucas looked guilty when he saw her face.

"Lucas, I know you thought going to Texas would get you out of the…" Riley paused and looked around to make sure Maya wasn't outside the window, ready for the small pinch, "Secret Santa. Well, it didn't work. You still have to do it. There's only one name left and I'm going to take it out and show you without looking."

"Okay." Lucas readied himself.

"Here," Riley held the name up to the screen, "Don't say the name out loud please."

Lucas looked at the name. It was Riley's. He was a bit relieved, feeling pretty sure that he knew her well enough to get her a gift she would like. Lucas found himself smiling a bit and tried to hide it.

Riley crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trash. Suddenly, without the distraction of drawing a name, the reality that Lucas wouldn't be spending Christmas with her hit hard. Frowning, she gazed at the computer screen, trying to figure out what to say.

Lucas could see the sadness in her eyes. He felt bad about what he had done. He tried to convince himself that the real reason he had gone was to visit his family- not to get away from his girlfriend, but then why didn't he tell her?

"I'm really sorry Riley," He apologized, and meant it, "I didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you. I just wasn't thinking. The holidays are always crazy and…"

"It's okay." Riley forced a smile, "I am a bit hurt though. I was really looking forward to our first Christmas together. But as I've been trying to convince Maya, the holidays are about being with your family."

"I miss you already." Lucas smiled, so happy to be with someone so understanding.

"I have to go." Riley smiled back, a real smile this time, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Lucas said.

They disconnected the call. Riley closed her laptop and began to refocus her attention to the friends who were actually going to be with her that Christmas. To begin with, she had drawn Farkle's name. From an outside perspective, this should have been the easiest gift in the world. Well, second easiest. She had known Farkle since she was a child. Only Maya's gift would be easier right?

The thing was, Farkle was an ever-evolving person. He was seeking out his own identity and truth. Years ago a new turtleneck or a book about insects would have been perfect. Now, Riley felt the need to get him something that would help him with his search for self instead of something related to a hobby or passing trend.

Riley opened her laptop again and opened the folder labelled "Farkle". It was a series of websites with information about Judaism. Since her friend had discovered that he had ancestors who were Jewish, she had been using some of her spare time to read about the Jewish people and their religion. She opened a page and started to read.

"The Hanukkah menorah is a nine-branched candelabrum lit during the eight-day holiday of Hanukkah." Riley read out loud.

Farkle and his family celebrated Christmas. He had shown no interest in changing holidays- at least not outwardly. Farkle often kept his thoughts about things like that to himself however. Riley continued to read on about Hanukkah and the more she did the more she felt a menorah would be a good gift for Farkle. She felt it could be a spark of inspiration for Farkle, a light to guide him to know himself better.

She finished reading and closed her laptop again. She decided to ask her father to help her find a menorah for Farkle. She wanted to make sure that she got something authentic and meaningful for her friend. Something that would help him learn more about where he came from.


	2. Mask

Lucas sat in his room in Texas with his head in his hands. He had drawn Riley for Secret Santa despite not even being there. It wasn't that he didn't want to get Riley a gift- of course he did. He just didn't want to disappoint her more than he already had by not being there. The gift had to be perfect, and that was a lot of pressure.

Suddenly a call came in on his computer. At first he thought it was Riley calling again but when he looked up he saw it was Maya. Reluctantly he accepted the call, expecting some harsh words from his girlfriend's best friend.

"Howdy Lucas!" Maya greeted him mockingly, which he actually took as a sign she wasn't going to yell at him.

"Hi Maya." Lucas laughed.

"You know the only reason Riley isn't over-the-top upset is because she's trying to fix my Christmas, right?" Maya launched right in to her reason for the call.

"Fix your Christmas?" He asked.

"Wow." Maya shook her head, "You two are the least communicative couple. I don't want to spend Christmas at home, Riley thinks I should."

"I think so too." Lucas said honestly.

"I think you should have stayed here for Christmas." Maya replied, "So I guess we're both disappointed."

Lucas frowned. He really had no idea how to make up for what he did. Now Riley and Maya were clearly both mad at him, even though they tried to hide it. He knew them well enough to know that neither would outright call him out on his actions but he almost wished they would.

"Maya, what should I do?" Lucas asked.

"That's up to you, Lucas." Maya smiled knowingly and disconnected the call.

Lucas stood up and began to pace, brainstorming ideas for Riley's gift. He knew that being together with family was important to Riley. He also knew she had wanted him to stay for the holidays. Yet he was in Texas for Christmas. Could he bring Riley to Texas? Possibly, but that would take her away from her family. He sadly couldn't afford to bring them all down.

He wished they were better at communicating their feelings to each other. He really cared about Riley and knew that needed some work. He thought back to her hurt expression during their earlier call. Every time he saw Riley sad it broke his heart, especially when he was the cause. It took a lot for Riley to show that side of her, often she wore a mask of smiles and naivety.

"That's it!" Lucas nearly shouted as the idea came to him.

He needed to get her a gift that showed how well he knew her and how much he cared. The gift also had to carry the weight of an apology. While thinking about the different masks that Riley wore in front of other people, he thought about getting her an actual mask. He wanted to show her that he could see through her facades.

Yet it seemed like something was still missing from the gift. Hoping the rest would come to him on it's own, Lucas began to look online for masks that would be appropriate for Riley. With a quick search he found an online store selling leather masks that were both beautiful and dramatic- much like Riley herself.

As Lucas scrolled through the many options, he looked for a mask that Riley would truly love. He saw some masks with a beautiful galaxy pattern- but should he get her a bunny to match her beloved nightlight, or a lion to represent the brave face she put on? Yes, the lion would be perfect. It showed the strength, beauty, and bravery that was Riley.

He added the mask to the online shopping cart and then continued to think about the gift. He wanted Riley to have some way of expressing herself honestly. He scrolled through the website, hoping for inspiration. That was when he found a leather journal that matched almost perfectly with the mask he had chosen.

* * *

The package arrived in good time at the Matthews family's apartment. Topanga carried it in and brought it to her daughter's room- eager to bring even more Christmas cheer to Riley that year.

"What's that?" Riley asked. She sat alone in the bay window; just taking some time to herself before getting ready to go to Maya's.

"Delivery for Riley Matthews from Lucas Friar!" Topanga read the names off the box.

Riley's eyes widened and she got up slowly from the window. She walked over to her mom and took the package carefully.

"Thank you." She said, calmly.

"You're welcome." Topanga said. She left and closed the door behind her, leaving Riley alone to open the gift. However, she paused a moment outside the door to hear her daughter's excited shriek of happiness. It was just like Riley to contain her excitement only to have it flow out of her moments later.

Riley opened the package carefully. She removed the bubble wrap, stopping a moment to pop a few. Then she pulled out the first object. It was a mask. It was shaped like a lion with a pattern of a starry sky painted onto the leather. It was beautiful.

Riley placed the mask on her face and walked over to her mirror. Her reflection startled her; seeing this expressionless creature gazing back at her from the glass. She took it off and looked at her real reflection for awhile, thinking about masks and expressions and what this gift might mean.

In the box was a second gift- a journal. It was beautifully matched to the mask. Riley opened it and read the message that was written inside the cover:

"Riley, I miss you so much. I want to tell you why I chose this gift when I see you but I think you might figure it out before that. Merry Christmas. -Lucas."


	3. Moment

A few days after Christmas, Maya sat at her own kitchen table with her mom, Shawn, and Riley. She smiled to herself, recognizing the change in people and scenery. On a usual day she was at Riley's with her parents and now it was the other way around.

As they ate breakfast, which was just boring cereal but the kind of boring cereal that Maya liked, she waited for Riley to ask her about a certain gift for a certain someone.

"Maya?" Riley asked, turning to her friend.

"Here it comes!" Maya dramatically turned her body towards Riley in anticipation for the coming question.

"What did you get Lucas for uh…" She trailed off.

"You can say it." Maya nodded.

"Secret Santa- ouch?!" Riley was surprised by the sudden pain in her arm.

"I said you could say it, not that it wouldn't result in a small pinch." Maya smiled.

"Okay, well I know you got Lucas's name because it was the last one left so, what did you get him?" Riley's expression was vey curious. Maya could tell she was dying to know the answer.

"Nothing!" She admitted, with a grin.

"Maya!" Riley looked shocked, "That is not how Ecret Anta works. You have to get him a gift for this year's exchange to be complete."

Maya shrugged, pretending to be clueless. It was fun to tease her best friend a bit. Still, she didn't want to actually upset her so she decided to unveil her plan.

"Shawn?" Maya turned her head towards her new…father. It wasn't yet natural to think of him that way.

"Yes, Maya?" Shawn joined in her dramatic questioning with a similar mix of expression. Their grins showed they knew something but their eyes pleaded innocence, something that confused Riley very much.

"You got the goods or what?" She changed tones suddenly, feeling a dramatic exchange would most benefit her friend.

"You mean this?" Shawn pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it up for everyone to see.

"Oh my, I am mighty curious about what could be in that envelope!" Katy joined in the conversation with her usual flair.

Riley stared at the envelope and then at Maya and then back at the envelope and back at Maya. Maya kept smiling. Was this really a gift for Lucas or one for Riley? Maybe it was a gift to herself. Nothing made her happier than Riley's happiness.

"Should we open it?" She asked.

Riley nodded.

"Do you really think so?" She dragged on the suspense a bit more.

"YES!" Riley shouted.

"Okay, Shawn, let her see it." Maya smiled. She just couldn't stop smiling.

Shawn slowly opened the envelope while Riley leaned in closer and closer. Her eyes were wide, her smile strained. Shawn began to crack a real smile that spread over his whole face, matching those of his new wife and daughter.

And then the mystery was revealed- "A plane ticket?!"

Riley grabbed the ticket out of Shawn's hand, stood up and ran toward Maya's room. Then she turned around and ran back to sit at the table again, still holding the ticket but now with a sly, slightly confused look on her face.

"How is this a gift for Lucas?" Riley asked, "He'll already be returning after the holiday so you got him something he already had?"

"Look at the ticket." Maya told her.

Riley read it and then looked back to her friend, still confused.

"It's for you to go to Texas and visit him." Maya explained, "I already asked your parents- your dad freaked out a little but I convinced him."

"Isn't this more a gift to me than him?" Riley asked the question that Maya had been struggling with since she drew Lucas's name.

"I'm giving him the gift of your undivided attention." She nodded as she spoke, "Lucas might have left for the holiday in a way that I cannot approve of, but I know he wanted to spend time with you and honestly if he had stayed that might not have happened."

"What do you mean?" Riley frowned.

"I think what she means," Shawn interjected, "Is that sometimes you spread yourself too thin worrying about everyone."

"It's an amazing quality, Riley, don't get us wrong." Katy said gently.

"But between fixing my Christmas crazy, giving Farkle his gift, spending time with your own family and with me and our group in general," Maya explained, "When would you have time to just be with Lucas?"

"Oh." Riley realized that what her friend was saying was true.

"So we drive you to the airport today." Shawn said.

And that is what they did. Topanga had packed Riley's bag and dropped it off. The Friar family had been warned of her arrival to ensure they would actually be there when she got off the plane. Maya gave her best friend one last hug before sending her off.

* * *

Lucas was heading toward his room after a day out with some of his old friends. He had had a good time but was pretty tired now. And at the back of his mind he was worried about missing a call from Riley. She still hadn't said anything to him about the gift. He really hoped it hadn't gotten lost in the mail.

When he opened the door, he was shocked by what he saw. There was Riley, sitting on his bed and wearing the mask that he had sent her for Christmas. She had matched it with a beautiful blue sweater and jeans. She looked up at him while he stood in the doorway.

"Riley," Lucas said eventually, after getting over the surprise, "How did you get here?"

Riley stood up and walked over to him. She handed him a red envelope. Lucas opened it to find a card with a snowman on the front wishing him "Merry Christmas Ranger Rick". Ah, so Maya had drawn his name then.

"I can't imagine a more perfect gift." Lucas smiled.

He couldn't quite read Riley's expression because of the lion mask but he sensed she had something to say. He took her hands in his and gazed down at her lovingly, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"Lucas," Riley said finally, "I've been thinking about this gift the whole way here. At first I was really confused so I started using the journal to get out all my thoughts and ideas, which immediately made me realize what that part of the gift was for."

"I'm glad it proved useful." Lucas said, "Did you figure out the meaning behind the mask?"

"I think so." She replied, as she pulled the mask off her face and gently placed it behind her on the bed. Lucas gently pulled Riley closer. Riley took his hands again and gave him a small smile.

"I never want to wear a mask with you." Riley said, "I want you to know who I am and how I feel."

"Riley, I want that too," Lucas gave his girlfriend a hug, "I'm so glad you're here."

Looking at her now, Lucas can see a look of joy on Riley's face. This is more than the happy face she wears for the benefit of others; he thinks to himself. Her smile is one of the best Christmas gifts that he has ever received. The emotion of the moment almost overwhelms them both.

"I love you, Riley."


End file.
